Opowiadanie:Przypadki mistrza Feela: Epizod 17 – Aut ciemności
Imperialna Death Star. Korytarz wypełniony był wieloma żołnierzami Imperium. Każdy miał swoją sprawę, szedł w innym kierunku, każdy z inną misją. W poczekalni siedział gubernator Foks. Nie wiedział, czemu Darth Vader go wezwał. Bał się go. Bał się go prawie jak każdy oficer. Czyżby jego ostatnie niepowodzenia przyczyniły się do odbycia tej rozmowy? W kolejce przed nim siedział Brat Trzysta Trzydziesty Czwarty, Three Three Four. Za moment miał wejść do gabinetu Sitha. Niespodziewanie jednak drzwi się otworzyły. Z sali wyszło dwóch szturmowców ciągnących zwłoki jednego z oficerów. — 334 — rozległ się głos Grzegorza Pawlaka. — 334 proszony do mnie. — Ale… Darcie Vaderze, może by pan przyjął nas obu? — Czyli? — dziwił się użytkownik Mocy. — No mnie i gubernatora Foksa. Wydarzyło się. Tego właśnie Foks bał się najbardziej. No ale musiał wstać, jak to w wojsku. W przeciwnym razie poddano by go okrutnym konsekwencją. W każ'bądź razie gubernator musiał to zrobić. Wstał i udał się w kierunku Lorda. Zajął miejsce na krześle obok inkwizytora. — Czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę — zaczął Vader — że jest pan ostatnim członkiem Inkwizycji? — Tak, lordzie Vaderze — rozległ się niski głos 334. — Ale postępów brak. Tamta pańska ostania misja na Hothu nie skończyła się najlepiej. — Ale, wie pan, ja… — Inkwizytorze! — krzyknął Vader. — Nie interesują mnie pańskie denne wyjaśnienia. Poprawy zachowania nie ma jak nie było. A Shmi Skywalker żyje. — Mało tego — wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Foks. — Słyszałem, że stanęła na czele Lordów Sitsów. — Jak pan to odkrył? — Vader wydawał się być zdziwiony. Foks miał coraz większe nadzieje na przeżycie. Kiedy złożył lordowi Vaderowi wyjaśnienia, zakuta w hełm postać wstała i podeszła do 334. Sith zapalił swój miecz, jednak nie zdążył nim przeszyć inkwizytora, gdyż ten również uruchomił swą bron. Vader jednak nie dał za wygraną, godząc swojego dawnego ucznia prosto w serce. Ciało 334 opadło, a spod jego maski ukazała się znana już wcześniej postać. Zrozpaczony po widoku konsekwencji za niepowodzenie misji, Foks musiał coś zrobić, aby zachować swoje życie. Dostał od Vadera ostatnią szansę, jednak zamierzał ją zmarnować. Jeżeli się uda. Gubernator podszedł do holofonu. Zaholofonował do jednego z żołnierzy Królestwa i poprosił o pomoc. ∗ ∗ ∗ Tymczasem na Endorze, w bazie sitsańskiej, członkowie organizacji zastawiali się, co począć po śmierci Cliegga Larsa. — Federacją powinien rządzić ktoś mądry. Ktoś taki jak: z matki Togrutanin, z ojca Chagrianin — lord Endor zajął swoją pozycję. — Nie, mój drogi – wtrąciła się Lady Barberre. — To ja w zamierzchłych czasach byłam Najwyższą Kanclerz Republiki. I to jeszcze przed Valorumem. Mam doświadczenie polityczne i to ja… — Mylisz się, moja droga. To ja powinnam nią zostać, byłam nawet kiedyś Jedi! — Uspokój się, lady Ashlo — oznajmiła wchodząca na salę Shmi — zamach na moje życie to nie moja śmierć. Muszę nosić hełm, tak poinformował mnie droid medyczny, jednak nadal jestem w stanie sprawować władzę nad Nową Federacją, czy może raczej… raczej naszym nowym państwem… państwem ciemnej strony. Stolicę urządzimy tu, na Endorze. Lordzie Endorze, uda się pan razem z naszą armią na Coruscant. Przeprowadzimy atak na Coruscant. Shmi popatrzyła chwilkę na swoich podwładnych, po czym rzekła: — Prócz Srut Star mamy inną broń. Oto jest Greenvers, czyli skrót od Green Version, zielona wersja Grievousa — Shmi wskazała cyborga wychodzącego z jednej z sal. — Greenvers uda się do stolicy Imperium razem z tobą, lordzie Endorze. Macie zabić imperatora Palpatine'a. Zrozumiano? — Tak jest! — odparli Greenvers i Endor. — A co do was — Shmi zwróciła się do Pau'liny i Barberre — wy zostaniecie tutaj, pilnując bazy. Lady Ashla uda się ze mną na Srut Star i wspólnymi siłami opracujemy plan zniszczenia WookieeStation. Niech ciemna strona będzie z wami. — I z tobą również — odparli Sitsowie. ∗ ∗ ∗ — Wasza Wysokość, Wasza Wysokość! — rozległ się głos w komnacie mistrza Feela. — Wasza Wysokość, zlokalizowaliśmy flotę Shmi, szykuje się do ataku na stolicę Imperium. — Dobrze, zostawmy ich sobie samym — odparł Gunganin. — Że… co? — zdziwił się żołnierz. — To nasi najwięksi wrogowie, jeśli się powybijają sami — dobra nasza — zakończył mistrz Jedi. ∗ ∗ ∗ — Grievous! Przyszedł się zemścić! — rozległ się błagalny krzyk Palpatine'a. — Tylko nie pożeraj mnie żywcem, ty moja zmoro! — Nie, nie, ja jestem Greenvers. Nie jest żadnym Grievousem. Służę Nowej Federacji. Mam za zadanie cię zniszczyć. Palpatine jednak nie był nastawiony optymistycznie. — Lordzie Vaderze, rozwal go! Lordzie… gdzie się on podział? Lordzie Vaderze!? Masie Ameddo, zawołajże go. — Nie uda mu się to! — jeden z mieczy świetlnych o zielonej klindze Greenverza przeszył na wylot głowę Masa, a ten wypadł przez okno, wybijając szybę. — Do piernika z takimi szybami! Lordzie Vaderze! Powstań! — Tak mistrzu — oznajmił Vader i przystał do pojedynku. Cztery ostrza cyborga w okamgnieniu krzyżowały się z czerwoną klingą Sitha. W pewnym momencie zielone monstrum uderzyło w hełm Dartha, tworząc mu rysę na całą szerokość. — Nie! — krzyknął Palpatine i poraził wroga piorunem. Wysłannik Federacji upadł, a imperator podszedł do niego. — Nie gardź potęgą mojego Imperium. ∗ ∗ ∗ Vader wylądował na Endorze. Jeżeli dane podane przez Greenversa były czegoś warte, właśnie w tym drzewie mieściła się tajna baza Federacji. Teraz nie było odwrotu. Vader zjechał windą w dół. Na dole zastał aż dwóch Sitsów. — Greenvers poinformował mnie o waszej lokalizacji, lady Barberre. Tak, wiemy kim pani jest. Dawna Najwyższa Kanclerz, następnie rycerz Jedi… i pani, lady Pau'lino, urodzona dziewiętnaście lat temu… dokładnie dziewiętnaście lat. Cóż, trudno mi jest patrzeć jak dokonujecie żywota. Darth Vader zapalił miecz świetlny. Lady Pau'lina i lady Barberre nie znały wtedy potęgi Sitha. Darth Vader podszedł do Barberre. Otyła przedstawicielka rasy Twi'lek nie miała szansy na wygraną. Vaderowi udało się przejść przez grubą tkankę tłuszczoną kobiety, przeszywając jej prawe płuco. Sith obrócił się i jednym ruchem klingi odciął głowę lady Pau'linie. Następnie podszedł do niewysokiej lady Sitsów rasy Yody. Choć zielona istota walczyła doskonale Soresu, nie przeżyła tego pojedynku, gdyż podczas jednego ze skoków Vader okaleczył jej brzuch. Mężczyzna zauważył także na boku innego mężczyznę. Podszedł do niego. — Lord Qwerty, prawda? Dawny oficer policji Coruscant — Vader nie dał czasu na odpowiedź, okaleczając brzuch rywala. Czy Lordowie Sitsów przeżyją? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi! }} Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania